


Грамотный подход

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foreplay, Humor, Lalli asking strange questions, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Возвращаясь с Саймы, команда ночует в некой деревне (название которой не финны с первого раза выговорить не могут)...Но Сигрюн совершенно пофиг, как она называется: главное, тут есть не только крыша над головой и сауна, но и немного приватности.
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Грамотный подход

Сигрюн всегда считала намёки более тонкие, чем «пойдём потрахаться», излишними. И что с того, что она утягивает Миккеля в спальню на глазах у младших членов отряда (и старшего Хотакайнена, который то ли член отряда, то ли трофей, то ли мимо проходил)? Они все заслужили расслабиться, и она не намерена ограничиваться сауной, а если мелким будет неловко, ну или завидно, потому что им не с кем — не её проблемы. Главное, что Миккель не против.

Охотиться на мужчин Сигрюн умеет куда хуже, чем на троллей, но она не слепая, не глухая, да и различить, когда в тесноте палатки ей в бедро упираются ножны, а когда что-то ещё, вполне способна. Так что Миккель определённо не против.

По правде говоря, будь он против, она бы не смогла его сдвинуть с места. А так, когда они оказываются в комнате, уже и не понять, кто кого тащит: она его или он её. Возможно, Сигрюн целует его чуть раньше, чем закрылась дверь — но если ребята снаружи что-то увидели, это тоже не её проблемы.

— Детей я заводить не жажду, если понимаешь, о чём я, — напоминает она, уже когда сидит у него на коленях — а их одежда сложена стопкой на табурете, и за потраченные на это минуты Миккель определённо заслужил пару укусов.

— Разумеется.

Вот и ладно. Но травяной отвар после она всё равно выпьет: страховка в таких случаях никогда не помешает.

У Сигрюн хватает шрамов, но ей даже в голову не приходит, что кто-то может считать, будто это не красит женское тело. Или, может быть, приходит — но ей плевать. Миккель смотрит, чуть нахмурившись, обводит пальцем похожую на полумесяц отметину ниже правой груди. Сигрюн терпит это внимание — недолго — прежде чем полушутливо-полусердито ткнуть его в бок:

— Что, не нравятся мои шрамы?

Он задумчиво качает головой и отвечает с наводящей тоску серьёзностью:

— Не нравится мысль, что это — как засечки, сколько раз ты могла умереть.

Это ещё что за шутки? Такие разговоры ей не по душе — вообще, а тем более в постели.

— Вот что, Миккель Мадсен, умрёшь тут сейчас ты — если немедленно не приступишь к делу!

Сигрюн знает пару-тройку поз, хотя определённо предпочитает ту, где она заваливает мужика на постель и усаживается сверху, так что на деле собирается приступить сама. Но Миккель успевает быстрее. Вот всегда бы он так делал, что сказано! Аккуратно (но примерно с неотвратимостью лавины) уложенная на затхлую простыню, она с долей любопытства смотрит на него из-под ресниц, когда он наклоняется над ней.

Сигрюн быстро заводится и не видит смысла в долгих прелюдиях, но готова сперва выяснить, какие у Миккеля идеи на этот счёт. Если ей не понравится — у неё пока ещё язык не отнялся, скажет. Или врежет, если словами не дойдёт. Но это — вряд ли про него.

— Только грудь не вздумай тискать, — требует, когда его ладони начинают путь по телу. Казалось бы, ну что там тискать, объёмы скромные — но нет, у некоторых руки чешутся, приходится по рукам бить. Лучше уж сказать сразу.

— А целовать и гладить можно? — фыркает Миккель где-то у основания шеи, и она вместо ответа ерошит ему волосы.

Можно, наверное. Хотя зачем целовать грудь?

Но Миккель, кажется, собирается целовать всё: губы, шею, нежную кожу за ухом (немного щекотно), плечи и тонкую линию шрама на правом, ключицы, затвердевшие соски: касается губами, слегка сжимает, трогает языком — то один, то другой, — это тоже слегка щекотно, но приятно, так что не заданный вслух вопрос снимается. Сигрюн поглаживает мускулистые спину и плечи, иногда стискивая пальцы крепче, сжимает бёдрами его бока. Между ног горячо и мокро, и она хочет продолжения прямо сейчас. Можно даже так, хоть она и предпочитает другую позу.

Но Миккель понимает её движения как-то по-своему: высвобождаясь из захвата, спускается с поцелуями к животу, поглаживает бока, бёдра — тёплое дыхание на внутренней стороне, влажное касание губ. И...

— Твои дурацкие колючие бакенбарды!

— Прости, — не особо виновато отзывается Миккель, прежде чем тронуть её языком.

Да, вот прямо там! Сигрюн давится началом реплики, что бакенбарды ему завтра же обреет — язык скользит вдоль влажных складок, то задевая чувствительную точку, то неглубоко погружаясь внутрь. Желание ругаться пропадает секунд через пять. Может быть, десять. Она не считает. Приподнимается навстречу: Миккель вылизывает её широкими движениями, а потом снова касается только самым кончиком языка, дразнит набухшие губы. И, видимо, догадывается, что ей хочется, чтобы в неё что-нибудь засунули, пускай пока только пальцы...

А если развести ноги пошире, обнаруживает Сигрюн — бакенбарды не будут мешать.

Останавливается Миккель вовремя — и совсем не возражает, когда уже она опрокидывает его на постель, причём захватом из рукопашного боя (но безболезненным, честное слово!). Сигрюн вытягивается рядом: прижимается всем телом, тихо постанывает, притираясь грудью, целует — солоноватый привкус на губах, — а потом усаживается на него верхом.

Она отлично разогрелась и жаждет продолжения, но теперь, чувствуя, как сжимаются мышцы вокруг массивной головки члена, немного медлит, прежде чем опуститься ниже. Качнувшись вперёд, уличающе тыкает Миккеля пальцем в грудь:

— Откуда ты всё это взял, а, Мик?

— Прочитал в книгах, — отзывается он с коротким смешком, опуская ладони ей на бёдра.

Возможно, думает Сигрюн, иногда книги могут оказаться не так уж плохи. Возможно, когда-нибудь она попросит Миккеля почитать ей вслух.

***

Когда за Сигрюн и Миккелем закрылась дверь, Лалли вперился в неё взглядом. Когда он не отвёл глаз и через пять минут, Эмиль осторожно тронул его за локоть:

— Эй, что случилось?

Когда между тобой и ужасающей, мерзкой, полной троллей и монстров окружающей действительностью нет прочных стенок транспорта, особенно быстро привыкаешь обращать внимание на реакции разведчика. А такие реакции нервировали — хоть умом Эмиль понимал, что никаких троллей за этой дверью точно нет... И даже всяких магов-потеряшек, за которыми они неделями мотались по болотам — тоже нет. (Потому что маг-потеряшка сидит сейчас тут же и сверлит взглядом стену с таким видом, будто предпочёл бы остаться в болоте.)

— Нужно помочь?

— Чего?! — нет, Эмиль привык к разным заскокам Лалли, но тут всё-таки выпал в осадок. Однако то, насколько тот за время похода подтянул шведский, почти не оставляло надежды, что он просто перепутал слово. — Что у тебя за идеи такие?

— Сигрюн много говорила, что накажет Миккеля. И что убьёт. Теперь наказывает? Нужно спасать? Можно сделать шум, отвлечь.

«Вот ведь чудушко заботливое!», — почти с восхищением мысленно выругался Эмиль. Твёрдо сказал:

— Нет. Нет, не думаю, что она его наказывает. — (Хотя, говорят, бывают у людей и такие пристрастия...) — А если мы её отвлечём, то убьёт она нас.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Вряд ли Лалли совсем не в курсе, чем могут заниматься за закрытой дверью мужчина и женщина.   
> Но Сигрюн вызывает у него совсем не те ассоциации.


End file.
